Une vie aventureuse
by RanxShin59
Summary: Lorsqu'on est un viking, la vie n'est qu'une succession d'aventures. Alors, si vous ajoutez des dragons, on peut dire qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais. Amour, drama, sexe, guerres, joie, peine. Voilà qui résume bien les aventures d'Harold Haddock. / Recueil d'OS. Hiccstrid principalement, mais possibilité de faire d'autres couples.


**Bonjour tout le moooooonde !**

 **Comment allez vous ? Je vous ai manqué ? Non ? Bah tant pis.**

* * *

 **Alors alors, pour mon grand retour, j'ai plein de choses pour mes lecteurs et lectrices adorés ! Plusieurs OS de tout genre et la suite de "Je te sauverai" et notamment la guerre qui sera divisé en je sais pas combien de chapitres encore (qui serait publié prochainement, ce weekend sans doute).**

* * *

 **Sinon cette fic. Elle est particulière. Ça serait un recueil de OS, et là j'en ai déjà 4 de prévu (ou 5 ?). Alors ça sera des OS sur tous les genres : drama, romance, comique, sexe, drama ... ah merde déjà dit XD Bon vous me connaissez. Le drama reviendra le plus possible (d'ailleurs le prochain OS sera hyper drama avec une mort importante.). Donc beaucoup de drama.**

 **"Et du sexe."**

 **Wesh je t'ai pas sonné toi ! Même si t'as raison, il y aura du sexe. Et si dans certains OS ça sera un peu "choquant" comme le sexe ou du gore je préviendrais.**

 **Sinon ça sera principalement porté sur le Hiccstrid.**

* * *

 **Et si parmi vous, vous voulez passer commandes sur un thème particulier, ou autre, vous pouvez la passer sur cette fic même. Je peux écrire sur tout. Le hiccstrid. Mais je peux faire sur le Vagrid. Oui oui Darky. Je l'ai dit. Le Stoik x Valka aussi, les relations d'amitié en tout genre. Les jumeaux. Sur les dragons, ... etc. Bref sur tout. Même sur du Viggo x Ingrid si ça en chante certains *lève les yeux au ciel* Sauf le sexe entre humains et dragons ou même Astrid x Eret. beurk *vomi* Vous pouvez aussi demander un genre particulier ;) Bref vous pouvez passer commande x)**

 **Voilà pour cette annonce :)**

* * *

 **Donc ce premier OS, est ... calme et soft. Oui vous avez bien lu. Calme et soft. Et oui c'est moi qui a écrit ce machin. Bon il y a quand même du drama mais trèèèèèèèèèèès léger par rapport à ce que j'écris d'habitude. Et des ... ok d'accord. IL Y A ÉNORMÉMENT D'ALLUSIONS SEXUELLES. Mais ça reste léger et soft. Un petit OS de quoi vous mettre en jambe pour la suite ... et compenser l'ambiance dramatique de la guerre de "Je te sauverai" XD**

 **Bref donc cet OS se passe lors du dernier épisode de la dernière saison avant ...**

 **"T'as failli spoiler meuf."**

 **Ah oui merde. ATTENTION RISQUE DE SPOILS POUR CEUX N'AYANT PAS VU LA SERIE JUSQU'AU BOUT ! Donc ça se passe lors du dernier épisode juste avant qu'Harold ne rencontre Viggo sur cette île, seul à seul, avant qu'il ne rencontre Mala la folle dingue. Je ne reprends pas certains éléments pour le bien de l'histoire :)**

 **C'est du Hiccstrid et ... je crois que c'est tout à dire ?**

 **Résumé : Après la dernière bataille avec les chasseurs, Astrid se retrouve blessée et Harold ne le remarque qu'une fois rentré. Mort d'inquiétude pour sa santé, il s'énerve facilement, et les deux se disputent. Après cela, Astrid s'enfuit. Voyant qu'il est allé trop loin, le jeune homme part à sa recherche. Mais rien ne dit que la jeune fille sera coopérative.**

 **Voilà. Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **OS : Secret partagé**_

Après la dernière bataille contre les chasseurs, les dragonniers se retrouvent plus affaiblis qu'Harold ne le croyait. C'est en voyant Astrid boiter, soutenue par Ingrid, qu'il s'en rend compte.

« Astrid, tu boites ? » s'inquiète-t-il.

« Non ! » s'empresse de dire Astrid.

C'est alors que son amie Ingrid décide d'intervenir.

« Elle s'est prise un flèche des chasseurs. »

« Une flèche allait toucher Tempête alors je l'ai arrêté. » finit par dire Astrid.

« Avec ta cuisse ? » s'exclame Harold plus qu'inquiet.

« Ce n'est rien. C'est une égratignure. Je vais bien. » termine-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Ingrid regarde Harold en haussant les épaules, alors que celui ci regarde très inquiet Astrid s'éloignant en boitant.

Puis, il se retourne vers ses amis pour demander s'il y a d'autres blessés. Lorsqu'il s'avère qu'ils le sont tous plus ou moins, il décide de prendre une décision. Mais à ce moment-là, un terreur terrible se pose sur son bras, avec un message. Le jeune homme prend le message, et le petit dragon postal s'en va. Il délit le parchemin et se met à lire. Malheureusement, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il fronce les sourcils, mécontent. Ses amis ont remarqué ce changement d'humeur soudain et se regardent inquiets.

« Harold qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demande Astrid.

« C'est Viggo. » répond-t-il gravement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? » demande à son tour Varek, très inquiet.

« Il désire me voir. »

« Quoi ?! Non c'est une mauvaise idée Harold ! C'est sans doute un piège ! » s'exclame Astrid.

Ses amis hochent la tête pour affirmer.

« Je sais que c'est un piège. Mais il faut quand même que j'y aille. »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Si tu sais que c'est un piège, pourquoi tu veux y aller ? »

« Pour voir ce qu'il veut. »

« Ne fais pas l'imprudent, Harold. »

« C'est toi qui me dit ça ?! » regarde-t-il mécontent en direction d'Astrid.

A ses paroles, la jeune fille écarquille les yeux et ne lui répond pas. Mais, elle est blessée par les paroles du jeune homme.

Au fur et à mesure de l'échange entre les deux jeunes, le reste de la bande, Ingrid compris, les regardent à tour de rôle, ne voulant pas intervenir sur cette dispute. Ils se sentent même un peu gênés d'assister à cela. Lorsqu'Astrid ne répond pas à la réplique d'Harold, ils la regardent longuement, attendant qu'elle réponde, mais voyant qu'elle n'y fait rien, ils regardent Harold pour voir sa réaction – ayant tous remarqué qu'elle a été blessée par sa remarque.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme ferme les yeux se maudissant de tous les noms pour avoir sorti cette réflexion. Mais cela lui a échappé. Et il voit bien qu'il l'a blessé. Et il a horreur lorsqu'elle est comme ça, surtout à cause de lui.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

« Pourtant tu l'as dit. » dit elle froidement.

« Ouille ! Un point pour Astrid. Balle au centre ! » rigole Kranedur.

Pour simple réponse, Harold lui envoie un regard des plus meurtriers, ce qui fait ravaler la langue du jumeau, qui commence « légèrement » à flipper.

« Astrid je suis désolé, je ... »

« Garde ta salive. Va voir Viggo. Va te faire tuer. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenu. Encore. » répond-t-elle au tac au tac, il semblerait furieuse.

Puis, elle s'éloigne rapidement – bien qu'en boitant – rejoindre Tempête, avant de s'envoler.

« Astrid ! Rah ! » s'énerve-t-il sur lui même en se frottant les cheveux énergiquement par tant de stupidité de sa part.

Puis, il reporte son attention sur le message. Ses amis, eux, regardent ailleurs, très gênés par la situation. Harold finit par soupirer. C'est à ce moment là, qu'Ingrid reprend la parole.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Astrid a raison. Ça sent le piège à plein nez. Et je suppose qu'il te demande de finir seul en plus. »

« Ouais. »

« Tu ne peux pas y aller Harold. En tout cas, pas tout seul. Il va aussi sans doute trouver un moyen de t'éloigner de Krokmou. »

« Sans doute oui. Mais c'est pour ça que je ne vais pas y aller seul. Voilà ce que l'on va faire. »

Alors Harold explique son plan à ses amis pour la rencontre avec Viggo.

* * *

Après cela fait, Harold a essayé de retrouver Astrid pour s'expliquer, mais quand la jeune fille ne veut pas, elle ne veut pas. Il l'a cherché une bonne partie de la journée, mais elle a été introuvable. Lors du dîner, il a fini par rentrer, espérant la voir à ce moment. Il entre dans le club house, mais ne la voit nul part. Il s'inquiète de son absence, craignant qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose – surtout avec sa jambe blessée.

« Quelqu'un a vu Astrid ? » demande-t-il à ses amis.

Après un échange de regard complice et gêné, c'est Ingrid qui prend la parole.

« Oui. Elle est passée, il n'y a pas longtemps. Elle a pris un peu à manger et de quoi nourrir Tempête et elle est repartie. Dans sa hutte je crois. »

« Elle m'évite hein ? » dit Harold peiné.

« Désolé. Tu devrais lui laisser le temps de se calmer. Ça ira mieux après. Viens manger. »

« Ouais ... » dit il sans grand enthousiasme.

Ses amis se regardent inquiets, n'ayant jamais vu Harold comme ça. Bon c'est vrai, ils se disputent quasiment jamais, mais ce n'est pas nouveau que la jeune femme part au quart de tour. Par contre, c'est nouveau pour Harold. Ingrid fronce les sourcils, soupçonnant quelque chose. Mais vu l'état d'Harold et encore pire d'Astrid, elle réserve ses pensées pour elle. Au pire, elle demandera lorsqu'ils se seront calmés tous les deux.

Et alors que son dragon gobe son repas comme si c'était le dernier, son dresseur n'a pas touché à son assiette, étant trop perturbé pour ça. Ne servant à rien de rester sur place, il décide de quitter ses amis plus tôt pour rentrer dans sa hutte. Ses amis le regardent avec peine, priant les dieux, que cela va s'arranger entre eux.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, après que tout le monde est couché, un jeune homme avec sa furie nocturne sortent discrètement de leur hutte pour se diriger vers une hutte en particulier. Il frappe à la porte. Une jeune fille encore confuse vient lui ouvrir. Voyant qui est l'intrus, elle fronce les sourcils.

« Harold, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je peux entrer ? » demande-t-il timidement.

« Non. »

« Tu es encore furieuse ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je le devrais ? » répond-t-elle froidement.

« Oui. Tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. Astrid, je te jure je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé. »

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ! » hurle-t-elle plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Voyant qu'elle a parlé trop fort, elle regarde autour d'elle, avant de prendre le bras d'Harold pour l'attirer dans sa hutte et refermer précipitamment sa porte – sur le nez du pauvre Krokmou qui suivait de près. Le dragon noir se frotte le nez en gémissant, avant de regarder la porte mécontent. Puis, il fait le tour de la hutte, saute et passe par la trappe du toit, pour se faufiler à l'intérieur et rejoindre Tempête. Ainsi, les deux dragons gardent une distance raisonnable sur leurs dresseurs et peuvent dormir tranquillement au chaud.

Pour revenir aux deux humains, après qu'Astrid a fermé la porte, elle se retourne vers Harold, mécontente, les poings sur les hanches.

« Astrid je ... »

« Non Harold ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? »

« Je suis désolé. Ça m'a échappé. »

« Ah oui ? Sais tu ce que ça m'a fait tes paroles ? »

« Oui. Et je suis vraiment la dernière personne qui souhaite ça. Mais Astrid, j'étais tellement inquiet pour toi, que j'ai senti la colère monter en moi et je n'ai pas pu contrôler mes mots. »

« Inquiet ? Pourquoi tu le serais ? » demande-t- elle en se calmant.

« Parce que tu es blessée ! »

« Harold … ce n'est qu'une égratignure. »

« Non Astrid ! »

« Et ne change pas de sujet Harold Haddock ! On parlait du fait que tu voulais te précipiter dans la gueule du loup, te faire tuer et sûrement un sort pire pour Krokmou ! »

« Je ne comptais pas y aller seul ! »

Astrid se tait quelques secondes, le regardant curieusement. Alors Harold lui explose son plan.

« Oh. » est tout ce que trouve à dire la jeune fille.

Harold sourit à sa réaction tandis qu'Astrid se sent gênée par la situation. Elle aurait dû sans douter.

« Désolée. Je me suis peut être légèrement emballée toute à l'heure. »

« Légèrement ? » la taquine-t-il.

« Ok je suis partie au quart de tour. Mais toi aussi je te signale ! »

« Je l'admets. Je regrette. »

« Mais ton plan reste très risqué. Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Pour ça que je voulais te proposer de m'accompagner ? Avec Ingrid vous serez comme mes gardes du corps. » rigole-t-il. « Comme ça on arrêterait de s'inquiéter l'un pour l'autre si on est ensembles. Alors tu veux venir avec moi demain ? »

« Et comment ! Et si tu t'attires des ennuis, tu auras affaire à moi ! » rigole-t-elle.

« Je te fais confiance. » rigole-t-il à son tour.

Puis, il reprend son calme et la regarde tendrement.

« On repart de zéro ? »

« D'accord. Tu veux rester ici cette nuit ? » lui sourit elle en s'éloignant vers son lit.

« Oh ça ne serait pas de refus. » lui sourit il à son tour.

Mais le jeune homme perd vite son sourire en voyant la jeune fille boiter. Il repense donc à sa blessure et à la raison de son emportement plus tôt. Il fronce les sourcils, mécontent.

« Astrid, fais voir. »

La jeune fille se retourne surprise, ne comprenant pas.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ta jambe. »

La jeune fille regarde sa jambe, puis à nouveau Harold. Voyant enfin où il veut en venir, Astrid soupire en reprenant la route vers son lit.

« Harold ... »

« Astrid ! »

« Je t'assure ce n'est rien. Juste une égratignure. »

« Alors montre si ce n'est rien. »

« Harold je t'en prie. N'en fais pas toute une ... »

Mais Astrid n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle perd l'équilibre à cause de sa blessure à la jambe. Elle ferme les yeux attendant le choc. Mais celui ci ne vient jamais. À la place, elle sent une chaleur au niveau de sa taille. Une chaleur familière et protectrice. Elle ouvre les yeux doucement, puis tourne son regard vers cette chaleur. C'est en voyant Harold la tenir qu'elle comprend. Encore une fois, le jeune homme a réagit plus vite que son ombre. Elle sent le souffle chaud au creux de son cou. Cela la déstabilise et toutes sortes de pensées lui viennent en tête. Des pensées de désir. Elle secoue la tête, les chassant, n'étant pas le bon moment pour succomber à la tentation. Elle se relève – avec l'aide d'Harold – et lui sourit timidement en guise de remerciements, chassant ses pensées, qu'elle a eu envie de sauter sur son ami, pour l'embrasser avec passion – voire plus.

Quant au jeune homme, il n'a pas vu dans quel état, il l'a mis. Non lui il est plus inquiet qu'autre chose. Mais ça serait mentir de nier qu'il n'a pas ressenti quelque chose, en la tenant si près contre lui. Son corps serré au sien. Il se secoue la tête pour chasser ses pensées, son inquiétude reprenant le dessus. Il ne va quand même pas lui sauter dessus alors qu'elle est blessée. Il n'est pas Rustik quand même. Alors il repense à cette blessure, chassant ses désirs. Temporairement.

« Une simple égratignure hein ? Montre moi cette jambe Astrid. »

La jeune fille le regarde surprise du ton à la fois sarcastique et autoritaire du jeune homme. Puis, elle soupire, résignée.

« Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire de toute façon, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non. »

Astrid soupire avant de se diriger vers son lit – aidée d'Harold. Elle s'assoit sur le lit et commence à enlever sa jupe et ses bas dévoilant ses jambes nues. Elle jette ses vêtements par terre et montre sa jambe pour Harold puisse voir sa blessure. Le jeune homme s'accroupit et examine de près la plaie. Il la touche délicatement. Sous le contact, Astrid grimace et éloigne sa jambe par réflexe de la main d'Harold. Le jeune homme la regarde sarcastiquement et d'un air pleins de reproches.

« Une égratignure ? »

La jeune fille évite son regard.

« Astrid bon sang ! » hausse le ton Harold.

« Harold, arrête de dramatiser ! Ce n'est rien ! »

« Ce n'est rien ? Tu as vu la plaie ? »

« Ça aurait pu être plus grave. »

Le jeune homme se calme, Astrid ayant raison. Il examine à nouveau la plaie et la touche délicatement.

« Bon ça va. Ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir touché une artère. C'est déjà ça. Ne bouge pas. » dit il en s'éloignant.

Ayant vu Krokmou arriver par le toit et se coucher près de Tempête, le jeune homme se dirige vers sa dragon. Astrid le regarde curieusement, de même que les deux reptiles. Harold finit par sortir une trousse de secours dans la sacoche de Krokmou, avant de revenir vers la jeune fille. Il commence par lui appliquer une pommade ce qui fait grimacer de douleur Astrid. Une fois son soin fait, il entoure sa cuisse d'un bandage. Pendant le long des soins, Astrid reste silencieuse, le regardant faire, mais surtout appréciant la chaleur et la délicatesse de ses mains. Comme plutôt, un désir s'éveille en elle, lorsque ses mains viennent toucher sa jambe. Elle essaye de calmer ses pulsions, n'étant pas le bon moment pour ça.

Une fois finie, Harold pose la trousse de secours sur le côté et regarde attentivement le bandage. Il caresse doucement la cuisse – son désir revenu – comme s'il était en transe. Astrid le laisse faire, appréciant le contact.

Au bout d'un moment, Harold secoue la tête, calmant ses pulsions de plus en plus fortes et reprend la parole.

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler. »

« De quoi ? » se réveille la jeune fille comme tirée d'un beau rêve.

« Ta blessure. » dit il en la regardant d'un air inquiet. « Tu aurais dû me le dire. »

« Ça aurait changé quoi ? »

« Astrid... »

« Non c'est vrai Harold. Ça n'aurait rien changé. Et tu te serais inquiété. »

« C'est vrai que je ne suis pas inquiet là. » dit il sarcastiquement.

« Non tu dramatises. »

« Je dramatises ? » dit Harold sentant la colère revenir.

« Oui je t'assure tu t'en fais pour rien. »

« Astrid tu ne t'en rends pas compte ! Tu t'es fait tirer dessus ! Tu penses à quoi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit ! Une flèche était pour Tempête. J'ai intercepté la flèche ! » s'énerve-t-elle à son tour.

« J'en conçois. J'aurai fait pareil. Mais tu aurais dû me le dire ! »

« Le mal a été fait. Et ce n'est que la jambe ! Je ne vais pas en mourir ! »

« Ah oui ? Et si la flèche avait été empoissonnée ? »

« Arrête tes conneries ! Elle était en racine de dragons ! »

« Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? »

« Mais c'est le cas ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?! »

« PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ! »

Astrid se calme illico, bouche bée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harold se calme aussi et souffle pour reprendre plus doucement. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle sur le lit.

« Astrid ? Je n'ai aucune envie de revivre l'histoire du fléau d'odin. »

Astrid se tait, sachant pertinemment que cette histoire a remué Harold. Alors elle le laisse continuer.

« Astrid, j'ai déjà failli te perdre une fois. Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer ça. » lui dit il en lui prenant les mains.

« Harold. Tu ne vas pas me perdre. Cette flèche ne me tuera pas. »

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » avoue-t-elle.

Harold soupire et pose son front doucement sur celui de la jeune fille en fermant les yeux.

« Astrid on avait été clair après cette histoire du fléau d'odin. » dit il toujours les yeux fermés.

Astrid sourit avant de répondre.

« Tu avais été clair. »

Harold sourit à son tour avant de le perdre repensant au fléau d'odin.

« Astrid. Au fléau d'odin, tu es rentrée avec une blessure qui a failli te tuer. Tu me l'as caché. Tu as failli mourir. Tempête a du venir me chercher, morte d'inquiétude, alors que tu étais à l'agonie. Tu ne veux quand même inquiéter ta dragonne ? » sourit il moqueur.

« Tu utilises ma dragonne pour me faire culpabiliser ? Soit t'es un salopard. Soit un génie. » rigole-t-elle.

« Peut être les deux. » rigole-t-il. « Et puis, avec moi ça ne marche pas. Donc j'essaye avec ta meilleure amie. N'est ce pas Tempête ? » dit il en regardant la dragonne.

Tempête lève la tête, la tourne sur le côté curieusement, sachant qu'on parle d'elle, ce qui fait rire les deux dragonniers.

« La différence, Harold, c'est que toi tu dramatises. »

« Je tiens à toi. » dit il soudainement.

Astrid ne dit rien et perd le sourire.

Ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux. Harold pourrait se noyer dans les yeux bleus comme le ciel d'Astrid pour l'éternité. Ça en va de même pour Astrid, dans les beaux yeux verts d'Harold.

« Je ne pourrais pas survivre si je te perdais à nouveau Astrid. Cette flèche, ce n'est peut être rien pour toi. Mais pour moi ... »

« Je suis désolée » lui coupe-t-elle.

Harold la regarde surpris.

« Je ne savais pas que tu te sentirais aussi mal. Et en y réfléchissant, je pense que je réagirai de la même façon, si nos rôles sont inversés. Alors à partir de maintenant, promis, on se dit tout. On partage tout. Comme notre secret. » sourit elle.

« Notre secret ? » demande-t-il en levant un sourcil d'incompréhension.

Astrid lève les yeux au ciel en souriant avant d'attraper le visage d'Harold et de poser ses lèvres avec passion. Le jeune homme, au début surpris, prend vite part au baiser et pose ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille pour rapprocher leurs deux corps, et ainsi approfondir le baiser. C'est qu'ils en avaient envie depuis qu'Harold est arrivé. Même tellement envie. Ils ont repoussé jusqu'au bout leurs désirs, mais à un moment, on ne peut plus les repousser.

À bout de souffle, Astrid finit par rompre le baiser en souriant. Le jeune viking lui répond par le même sourire.

« Ah ! Ce secret ! » dit il ironiquement.

« Idiot. » dit elle en l'embrassant chastement.

« Un idiot que t'aime. » lui répond-t-il en l'embrassant sur le cou – sentant le désir de plus en plus fort.

« Peut être. » rigole-t-elle alors que son amant se décolle de son cou.

Harold finit par l'accompagner dans son rire avant de lui caresser le visage tendrement et amoureusement. Harold rapproche leurs deux visages.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre. Un monde sans toi n'aurait aucun sens. »

Astrid sourit à cette déclaration.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir sans toi Harold Haddock. »

Le jeune homme agrandit son sourire.

« Je t'aime Astrid. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Puis, toujours la main sur sa joue, Harold pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Astrid passionnément. Pour approfondir le baiser, Astrid agrippe les cheveux de son amant pour le rapprocher encore plus. Sous le feu du désir – trop longtemps retenu pour les deux amants – et de la passion, Harold la pousse délicatement sur le lit et se positionne au dessus d'elle. Astrid – en petite culotte ne l'oublions pas – entoure la taille du jeune homme avec ses jambes pour l'empêcher de partir. Mais à mon avis, le jeune homme ne compte aller nul part. En effet, celui ci commence doucement et sensuellement à caresser le corps de la jeune fille, tout en embrassant son cou, ce qui fait gémir sa compagne. Le désir augmente de plus en plus pour les deux amants. Si bien qu'Harold enlève vite sa tunique et ils se retrouvent même rapidement nus tous les deux, leurs désirs de plus en plus forts.

Quant aux dragons, ayant vu leurs humains commencer leurs ébats, ils se sont éloignés vers la porte d'entrée, leur tournant le dos pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Car cette nuit encore, cela risque d'être une nuit passionnée, remplie de désir charnel. Mais ça Krokmou et Tempête en ont l'habitude depuis la relation secrète de leurs humains et des visites nocturnes, soit chez l'un, soit chez l'autre.

Ainsi, comme gardiens de leur secret, ils se couchent devant la porte, empêchant quiconque de découvrir leur secret. Tempête pose sa tête sur celle de Krokmou, qui celui ci ronronne de plaisir, partageant un secret. Le secret d'une certaine relation amoureuse et passionnée.

FIN.

* * *

 **Voilà vous avez aimé ? Pas assez drama ? No soucis ! Le prochain EST DRAMATIQUEMENT DEATH. Phrase qui veut rien dire, je m'en fous.**

* * *

 **Résumé du prochain OS : Après sa victoire contre Drago, Harold reprend goût à la vie petit à petit, notamment grâce à Astrid. Ensembles, ils se sont mariés et s'apprêtent à fonder une famille. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Un jour où l'autre son pire ennemi allait forcément revenir. Il allait revenir pour tout détruire et anéantir Harold. Et rien de mieux pour ça que tuer tout ce que le jeune chef aime plus que tout au monde. Mais le jeune homme ne compte pas le laisser faire. La fin est proche. Qui en sortira vainqueur ? **

* * *

**Préparez les mouchoirs pour cet OS. Car même moi j'ai versé une larme en l'écrivant XD**

 **Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine ! On se retrouve sûrement pour "Je te sauverai" avec la guerre ;)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **R.S.59**


End file.
